Shirayuki Uchiha
Shirayuki Uchiha (うちは白雪, Uchiha Shirayuki) '''was a kunoichi who lived during the Warring States Period prior to the founding of Konohagakure and a member of the Uchiha Clan. During her lifetime, she was the wife of Madara Uchiha and had a daughter with him, Koori Uchiha. Shirayuki is a '''fictional character designed by KwnBlack on Deviantart, aka Kwney on Wikia. Background Shirayuki was the daughter of Yuki Nobu and Uchiha Mizu. During the Warring States Period her mother fell in love with a man from the Yuki Clan, and started dating secretly. Mizu eventually got pregnant, which troubled the people of the Uchiha Clan as she was going to bear a child wih mixed blood and not a pure-blooded Uchiha, forbidding her to see her lover again. Few months later, Mizu gave birth to Shirayuki. Shirayuki grew up inside the Uchiha Clan's grounds with her mother. Because of her father not being an Uchiha, she was treated with ignorance and disregard from her fellow clansmen. Sometime when she was ten years old, Mizu arranged a secret meeting with Nobu in order for her daugher to once meet her father, an incident that caused Shirayuki to awaken her Sharingan due to over-exitement. After returning back to Uchiha Clan grounds, Mizu declared that her daughter had awakened her Sharingan, which surprised her clansmen and finally acknowledged Shirayuki as a true member of the Uchiha Clan, allowing her to use the Uchiha surname with pride. Because of her been born during the war, Shirayuki was forced into intense training in order for her to fight. Along with practicing Fire Release and Taijutsu , her Ice Release skills awakened as well, making her a useful asset to the Uchiha warriors. Due to the unique Kekkai Genkai she inherited from her father which helped her during dangerous battles and her elegance as a female in the battlefield, she became a famous shinobi among their clansmen, both as a Uchiha and as a woman, catching the Clan leader's eye. After the end of the war, she settled down to Konohagakure and got married. Personality Despite all the negative feelings she was receiving from her fellow clansmen, she was still remaining happy and smiling as a child. Shirayuki was a kind, loving, humble and modest woman. Even during the war, she was compassionate, prefering to properly wound the enemies in order to immobilize them rather than killing them instantly. She also cared deeply for her fellow clansmen who mistreated her, protecting them during the war and saving their lives. Even after the end of the war when she settled down and married, she remained the same humble and kind person as she was, and also very loving to children. Appearance Shirayuki was described as a very beautiful kunoichi by her fellow clansmen. She was an average-height woman with a curvy structure, with semi-long brown hair, gray eyes and pale skin. Her face had elegant characteristics, with her most dinstictive one her fleshy lips. She also appeared to wear a pair of ice-blue bead earrings. Abilities Shirayuki was said to be an impressive kunoichi. Despite her graceful appearance, she was swift and versatile. She was specialized in Fire Style and Ice Style techniques, using them both for offence and utility, dealing damage and protecting as well. Part II After the end of the Warring States Period, the leader of the Uchiha, Madara Uchiha assented to peace and proceeded into the founding of Konohagakure along with Hashirama Senju. Shortly after settling down into an era of peace, Madara decided to get married and create a new generation for the Uchiha. There was a great amount of women that wanted to bear the child of the Uchiha leader and offered their love and loyalty to him, though Madara had already a woman in his mind. He proposed to Shirayuki, asking her to be his wife and share her life with him; she accepted, as she was already deeply in love with him. This surprised Madara's clansmen, both because of Shirayuki being a half-blooded Uchiha and because of Shirayuki's young age, as Madara was twenty years older than her. Their wedding was held in Konohagakure, closed and personal. Because of becoming Madara's wife, she was most respected and praised by the Uchiha, while no other man was allowed to set eyes on her. Madara was really proud of his wife, not only because of her being a truly strong Uchiha shinobi as he had witnessed her abilities himself, but also because of her graceful appearance. Although he never showed his affection to her in public, he was loving and warm towards her in private. Shirayuki also cared for her husband and loved him deeply, and some days after their wedding Shirayuki got pregnant with Madara's child. After Madara debated with Hashirama about the future of Konoha, he decided that the world they were currently living in wasn't ready for peace and love, and the raising of a proper child would be impossible. When Shirayuki reached her ninth month of her pregnancy and was about to go into labour, Madara placed her and his unborn child under a very strong Genjutsu with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.This genjutsu was similar to the Infinite Tsukuyomi, where Shirayuki's mind was preserved inside a dream, with time flowing 500 times slower than usual. Afterwards, Shirayuki froze her own body with her Ice Style: Cryomatrix '''inside a frozen crystal cluster in order to preserve it. Madara hid his unconscious wife into a deep cave in Kirigakure, to keep her safe from harm, and before he left to challenge Hashirama controlling the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, he placed a barrier outside the cave only he or his wife could break. When Madara would be capable enough to create the ideal world of love and peace, he would break the genjutsu and reunite with his wife and child. Hashirama and Madara fought to exhaustion, and from the carnage of their battle the Valley of the End was formed. In the end, Madara was killed by Hashirama. The Third Shinobi War After Madara's first death, the chakra links supporting the genjutsu eventually began to weaken, so its effects began to wear off. While Shirayuki was regaining conciousness, the ice surrounding her body began to melt. Shirayuki broke free of the genjutsu, with her body thawed out as well, and some hours later she gave birth to her daughter, Koori . She immediately felt that Madara was gone, and she was all alone with her newborn baby, so she had to find a way to raise and protect her. Shirayuki took her daughter and after she gathered all of her powers, she broke the barrier protecting the cave and got out of it. Before the Fourth Shinobi World War Shirayki and her newborn child began living in Kirigakure for the next six years, silently mourning over Madara's death. In order for her to raise her child, she had to work as a fish market assistant. While Koori was growing up, Shirayuki realized that her daughter had inherited her Ice Release Kekkai Genkai, filling her with happiness and pride. After that, she began training Koori, teaching her Ice Techniques, Fire Techniques and Taijutsu, in order for her daughter to be able to protect herself and nurture her into a strong shinobi. Shirayuki told everything to Koori about herself, her fighting along Madara, Madara, his actions, his dream of a Shinobi world of peace and love, his fight with Senju Hashirama, his power, his leadership, and the Genjutsu he put under herself and her child in order to protect them, making her daughter grew fond of her father. She loved her daughter dearly and saw her beloved husband in the eyes of her child, as she was the fruit of her love with Madara. Even after Madara's doings in order to destroy Konohagakure, she still loved him deeply. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Madara was reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi , becoming the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki. Shirayuki immediately felt Madara's chakra and grew excited with anticipation, as he was alive and ready to reunite with her and their now born child. Madara then casted the Eye of the Moon Plan , trapping the whole world inside a dream and then wrapped into God: Nativity of a World of Trees ; only to see his plans fail as Kaguya Ootsutsuki took advantage of him in order for her to rise. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha eventually seal Kaguya in her own dimension, releasing Madara from the Ten-Tails. Blank Period After Kaguya's defeat and Madara's permanent death, Shirayuki and her child continued to live in Kirigakure. Because of all the incidents involving Madara and the Eye of the Moon Plan, people on Kirigakure began badmouthing the Uchiha, and talked about how all the Uchiha should have been all eliminated, causing Shirayuki and Koori to hide their identities. One day, some Kirigakure shinobi discovered their true identities, and ambushed them in the forest where Shirayuki and her daughter had gone in order to gather some wood. The assassins attacked Koori trying to kill her first. Shirayuki tried to protect her child, only causing her to be violently murdered in front of the eyes of Koori. Koori's Sharingan then awakened from the rage and pain she felt from watching this scene, and froze the assassins to death within several minutes. Shirayuki felt pride that her daugher awakened the Sharingan as a proper Uchiha child, and with her last dying breath, she smiled to her daughter, telling her to live on and become a great shinobi like her father, leaving Koori in tears. Trivia *The word " ''Shirayuki ''" actually means "''Snow White" ( ''白雪 ) ''in Japanese, probably a reference to her relation with the Yuki Clan and snow-white skin. *Shirayuki's favorite word was " ''Birth " ( '''誕生 ). *Shirayuki's favorite food was Butajiru, while her least favorite was boiled artichoke. *She fell in love with Madara during the war when she was fighting alongside him. *Her favorite color was blue. *She never revealed to Madara their child's gender, as Madara was sure that he was going to have a son. *Inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Shirayuki's dream was a peaceful life with Madara and Koori in Konohagakure. Quotes (To Koori with her dying breath) " ''Don't cry, my baby...Live on, and become stronger...Always remember that your father and I love you dearly...We are so proud of you...And we will be with you...Always... ''" Reference Shirayuki Uchiha's story and artwork belong to KwnBlack, aka Konstantina Kavvadia, a Greek freelance artist and Illustrator. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Category:DRAFT Category:OC Art